An electronic device, e.g., a semiconductor memory device, has a substrate on which electronic components are mounted. Operation of the device causes the electronic components to generate heat. The electronic components may be cooled, for example, by being thermally connected to a heat sink or a housing of the device. Heat generated by the electronic component or the board may cause temperature in a housing thereof to increase.